


"Why don't you do it?"

by zanier



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P!Canada x Reader, 2Ptalia, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zanier/pseuds/zanier
Summary: This was a prompt.





	"Why don't you do it?"

To be in the same class in high school with some of the classmates from middle school who were responsible for Y/N’s gaining the nickname of ‘ugly witch’ was like a curse.

Y/N did not mind them calling her ‘ugly’, for she had grown to believe it. None ever told her otherwise. But still, she did not really want to be called that way. She had a name, for goodness’ sake. At least, now, it was shortened to just ‘witch’. If only she was indeed a witch, that would be cool, Y/N thought.

Y/N would sometimes be used as a threat, or a subject of dares. “The witch will kiss you.”; and “I dare you to kiss the witch.” were just among the common ones. Y/N knew it was indeed rude. But since she did not want to do anything with any of them anyway, she used it as an advantage. Thanks to her scary atmosphere with her hair almost always covering her face, her direct stern stare, and whispery voice. At least, she thought, she would be safe from any creepy stalker, handsome liars, and pathetic cheating dramas.

Everyone else but the kind ones would refer to her that way. There were those who would not call her that way, for they thought it was rude. There were those who did not know her real name and did not bother to know it, and would not call her any name, but would simply address her with ‘hey’.

But there were a few who would ask her, “Sorry, what’s your name?” And after a week or two, they would forget and just add to those who called her ‘hey’. Yet there were also some who remembered. One of them was a new classmate. Finally, someone who cared enough without the background story of middle school ‘ugly witch’. Until Y/N told him about it herself in one of their random conversations.

Y/N never thought of becoming friends with that ‘weird hottie’ many were talking about, but they did become friends. Being used to be called as ‘ugly witch’ or ‘witch’ made Y/N used to not receiving any affectionate attention even a friendly one. So when Matthieu, the ‘weird hottie’ who always sat beside her in classes, and once asked her for notes in classes he missed surprised Y/N. Matthieu who, after giving back her notebook asked her for confirmation, “Sorry, Y/N, right?”

That made Y/N’s heart skipped uncommon beats. But she would not be deceived. Perhaps she was just a really convenient source of missed lessons, so the ‘weird hottie’ casually talked to her. Although Y/N knew, and she could feel it, that her friendship with Matthieu was true.

His rare smiles were real. His unannounced sitting with Y/N under the tree while reviewing her notes or eating her homemade snacks did not make her uncomfortable. The pressed flowers in between pages of her notebooks Matthieu just returned to her were preserved with their scents.

Afraid to fall in a one-sided love, Y/N resorted to doing exactly the same thing her classmates did to her whenever she thought she needed to. She used her nickname as the barrier. “I, the witch, will kiss you if you don’t give me that!” Y/N told Matthieu as she tried to snatch the last pancake Matthieu brought to share with her, only, he ended up eating more than his share.

“You always tell me that. Why don’t you do it?” Matthieu ate the pancake.

And Y/N did not know how to respond. She could not do anything but desperately try to calm her heart beats as she just watched her friend finished eating the last pancake.

“Where’s my kiss, eh?” Matthieu smirked at her before claiming it himself, and took time to closely look at Y/N’s reddening face.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt.


End file.
